freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi-Jing Hong
Shi Jin Han is a second-year Limiter of Genetics America. He is the Limiter of Roxanne EliptonFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22. Background Shi-Jing is Roxanne's LimiterFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22. Appearance Shi-Jing is a tall Limiter. His true hair and eye color are unknown although he appears to have dark colored hairFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22. Personality From what has been depicted of him so far, Shi-Jing's personality is in contrast with his partner's. Shi-Jing is serious, untalkative and prefers not to socialize. He is reserved and seems to be professional unlike his partner who loves to tease and mingleFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Shi-Jing meets Roxanne who takes interest in him. He forcibly becomes her Limiter without acceptance after he received her Stigma and transferred into him. He wants her to unpair their partnership, but Roxanne challenges him to touch her boobs if he wants to unpair. Shi-Jing accepts her challenge and battles her as he tries to touch her breasts but to no use as Roxanne would beat him so many times. Shi-Jing is unaware that Roxanne has romantic feelings for him but is kept secret by her. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Shi-Jing is first seen walking behind Roxanne when she introduces herself to Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi. Unlike his partner, Shi-Jing does not interact with themFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22-24. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc He is spotted alongside Roxanne. Together with several other Pandoras and Limiters, they guard the Solar Generator in case the E-Pandora decide to destroy it and cause a global catastropheFreezing Manga Chapter 70 Page 2-4. 11th Nova Clash He assists Roxanne fight the Maria-clones which were sent by the Type-Unknown Nova to attack the Solar GeneratorFreezing Manga Chapter 87 Page 13-15. When the Pandoras and Limiters are about to leave, he is with Roxanne when she says goodbye to Satellizer and KazuyaFreezing Manga Chapter 93 Page 2. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Along with Cassie Lockheart, Kyoichi Minase, Charles Bonaparte and Citroen, Shi-Jing and Roxanne become members of Team 13Freezing Manga Chapter 102 Page 18. He reappears in the academy's cafeteria, and regretfully informs Roxanne that Christine Evora, member of the Valkyries, refused to have joined them for lunch, as it "didn't fit her personality to be in such a noisy and loud environment," instead she will join them for training the next dayFreezing Manga Chapter 103 Page 9. Busters Arc Relationships Roxanne Elipton Roxanne is the Pandora partner of Shi-Jing. Despite the numerous times they have been seen together, they have never been seen interacting with each other; thus leaving their exact 'Limiter-Pandora' relationship unclearFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 22-24. Roxanne admits to herself that she fell in love with Shi-Jing at first sight (Although she was inebriated). She forces Shi-Jing to become her limiter. They grow close over a year, and Shi-Jing admits to wanting to be her partner as well. Unknown to him, Roxanne held romantic feelings for since their first meeting. Trivia *Shi-Jing has only spoke two words during his appearances from the E-Pandora Project all the way to the 11th Nova Clash. Those two words being "Roxanne-senpai". It was only during the Valkyrie Arc where he finally spoke a full sentence. *Shi-Jing is south Korean, not Chinese. And his name is not Shi-Jing Hong. Right name is 'Shi Jin Han'. References Category:Limiter Category:Character Category:Platoon 13 Category:Male